


The Clans Rise

by SaltySweetRen



Series: (Sims 3 Warriors Challenge) [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games), Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, I am literally making this up as I go, Inspired by Seri's Youtube Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sims Challenge, Warnings May Change, because this is a sims game things may be weird, mild supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySweetRen/pseuds/SaltySweetRen
Summary: Petra and Axel had been living between these two lakes for a while now. It was surprising how sheltered it seemed to be, with the boulders providing protection from the wind and the willow trees stretching down over what seemed like perfect places to settle down in. Axel had said he was surprised that no cats were already living here. He had taken a look at one of the boulders before and noticed claw marks where other cats may have sharpened their claws."But if other cats lived here, why would they leave?" Petra had asked."I don't know," Axel said. "But I don't think I want to find out."--A Sims 3 Warriors challenge





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Seri Pixel Biologist play her Warriors challenge, I decided I wanted to give it a try myself, and after several months of preparation, I finally began it and started sharing it... on a Pokemon forum. 
> 
> Obviously, people on a Pokemon forum would overlook something as niche as a Warrior Cat Sims 3 challenge, so I decided it might be best if I were to share the story portion elsewhere. Such as here on AO3, for instance.
> 
> The gameplay portion can be found [here](http://s7.zetaboards.com/Nuzlocke_Forum/topic/11032218/1/) if you wish to see it. If all you're interested in is the story, then you don't need to see the gameplay.
> 
> Keep in mind that I started this way back in June, and my writing is very inconsistent. Please bear with me as I try to figure this out, and I hope you enjoy it!

Moonlight filtered into the clearing, stars reflected in the surface of the small, perfectly round pool of water, as several lithe figures crept to gather around where a lone figure was waiting. The lone tom cat was jet black, with starlight shining on his pelt, and carried himself with a sense of authority. "I wasn't sure any of you would come," he admitted as the other cats formed a semi-circle around him.  
  
"I don't see why we did, Nightstar." A pretty brown tabby she-cat lashed her tail in annoyance. "This is just going to be about reforming the clans again, isn't it? And the answer is still no!"  
  
"Easy, Petalwhisker," meowed a gold tabby tom with green eyes. "Let's at least hear him out.  
  
Nightstar dipped his head at the gold cat in thanks. "Thank you, Goldenleaf." He turned back to the other cats. "But Petalwhisker is correct about one thing. I do think it's time we reform the clans."  
  
"I knew it!" Petalwhisker hissed as an uneasy murmur rose from the gathered cats. "Why can't you just let this go?! The clans are gone!"  
  
"Greenclan and Seaclan are gone," said Nightstar. "But there were always meant to be clans in the valley. Greenstar and Seastar told us this themselves, remember?"  
  
"You mean... new clans?" A color-pointed she-cat with sleek fur shifted her paws uneasily. "But there's still living cats from our clans. What about them?"  
  
"They'd be free to decide for themselves if they wish to join the new clans or not," a brown and cream colored tom meowed, coming to stand by Nightstar. "They'd be able to offer support and advice, and teach them about clan life, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Of course, Swallowfeather." Nightstar nodded at the other tom, then turned to the she-cat that had spoken up. "Does that appease you, Blackriver?"  
  
Blackriver sat with her tail curled over her paws and nodded, but Petalwhisker growled. "It's not safe, though! Bone is still out there! How can we keep them from getting slaughtered with them out there?! We need to wait!"  
  
Goldenleaf nodded. "She brings up a good point. While I understand that it would be best to have living warriors help the new clans, surely we should wait until the danger of Bone has passed."  
  
"But if we wait for that, then most of the living warriors will have joined us too," another cat pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and what if the danger is never gone? It shouldn't have been possible for them to destroy both clans!"  
  
A murmur began to rise from the group as they began to argue amongst themselves, voices rising to try and be heard over one another, until finally a small brown she-cat with black spots sprang to her feet. "That's enough, everyone!" she called out, lashing her tail in annoyance. "Honestly, you're all acting like apprentices at their first gathering. You're supposed to be Starclan, for crying out loud!"  
  
"But you're an apprentice yourself," one cat commented with narrowed eyes.   
  
The brown cat raised her chin. "You don't see me getting into fights, do you?" She turned to Nightstar. "May I have permission to speak?"  
  
The black tom nodded to her. "Say whatever it is you need to, Frogpaw. No cat will interrupt you." He cast his gaze over the gathered cats, daring them to go against him.  
  
"Thank you." Frogpaw turned to look at the gathered cats. "I understand that this may be... unsettling, but I recently found myself visiting Bone's territory." Shocked yowls came from the gathered cats, but Frogpaw went on. "It's true that Bone is dangerous, but... I think right now is the least risky time for Clans to take their place in the valley once again. Bone is going to be distracted for the next few moons. They won't pose as much of a threat if we can start preparing the new clans right now."  
  
"And after those few moons have ended?" asked Goldenleaf calmly.  
  
It was Swallowfeather who answered this time. "By then, I hope we'll have found a way to prevent history from repeating itself." He glanced over at a pair of kits who were wrestling with each other a short distance away from the other cats, being watched by a ginger and grey she-cat. "And I think I know how we can start."

 

_Nightstar_


	2. Chapter 1 (Petra)

Petra stretched herself out as she stepped out of her makeshift nest. She and Axel had been living between these two lakes for a while now. It was surprising how sheltered it seemed to be, with the boulders providing protection from the wind and the willow trees stretching down over what seemed like perfect places to settle down in. Axel had said he was surprised that no cats were already living here. He had taken a look at one of the boulders before and noticed claw marks where other cats may have sharpened their claws.  
  
_"But if other cats lived here, why would they leave?"_  Petra had asked.  
  
_"I don't know,"_  Axel said.  _"But I don't think I want to find out."_  
  
Still, it was the best place they had found to live during the end of leaf-bare after they had been run away from their housefolk during a Vet-trip. Neither of them were entirely used to hunting, but Petra had the most stamina for chasing down what little prey she could find. Neither cat was used to going for so long without plenty of food provided for them by the gentle hand of their housefolk, but somehow, they had survived.  
  
She purred to herself and shook out her fluffy grey pelt as a drop of icy water fell from the branches above and hit her shoulder. The snow was almost all melted by now, and the ice that had covered the lake had now thawed enough that she could see the fish swimming around in the water beyond the reeds. She glanced back at Axel, who was still curled up asleep in his own nest. He'd always been much lazier than her, and leaf-bare had been harder on him than it was on her. His fur may have been thick, but it was short and did little to keep the cold out. He'd had a runny nose and had been sneezing a lot, and though he'd recovered since then, he still slept late into the morning.  
  
_Maybe I can surprise him with some fresh-kill,_  Petra wondered as she slipped out of their shelter and past the lakes. She'd always been able to find the most prey out here in the forested areas around the lake. The warming temperatures and the new life on the trees was enough to tempt the prey from their hiding places. She parted her jaws slightly to catch the scent of a mouse nearby.  _Perfect!_  
  
She crept forward slowly, trying to keep from making any noise, but her tail accidentally brushed a few leaves on the ground, alerting the mouse to her presence. Before it could get away, she lunged forward and trapped it under her paws, scooping it into the air, letting it fall with a thud, and then bit it hard on its head. She was still young, and she longed to play with the now-dead mouse for a while longer, but she couldn't risk shredding it to pieces if she or Axel were to eat anything today.  
  
For the time being, she buried it so that nothing would be able to find it until she was ready to bring it back, and continued her hunt. A flicker of movement in the grass caught her eye. A snake! She'd never seen one up close before. She'd heard that they could be poisonous, but the chances of that were low, right? She tucked her paws under her and began to creep forward once again, trying to be mindful of her tail. She wasn't sure how snake would taste, but something was better than nothing right? She was almost upon it and-  
  
_Wham!_  
  
All the breath was knocked out of her as something flame-colored bowled into her, knocking her away from the snake. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it slither away, and hissed angrily as she shoved her attacker off of her and glared at him. "What was that for?!"  
  
"That was a snake," meowed Axel, looking at her like she was just a kit. And in his eyes, maybe she was. "You could have been bit by it! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that we needed the prey," said Petra, lashing her tail. "And what are the chances of it being poisonous, anyway? I think they're pretty low."  
  
Axel scratched behind his ear with one of his hind legs, sending some loose fur flying. "It's better to be safe than sorry," he said.  
  
"Whatever." Petra looked away in annoyance before turning back to him. "What are you doing awake so early anyway? Usually you're asleep until sunhigh."  
  
"It's warming up," said Axel. "And I think those plants I found the other day helped a lot too. I feel much more energized!"  
  
"Yuck!" Petra wrinkled her nose. "I don't know how you can eat those plants. That would be nasty!"  
  
The tom gave her a playful shove. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. Sure, they're not the best tasting, but I've found that there's lots of plants that help. Did you know that sweetgrass is good for bellyache, for example?"  
  
Petra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You go ahead and eat grass, but I'll hunt for some real prey."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Axel with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do be sure to try some fishing, though. I think I'll be trying it myself, now that the ice is broken up enough."  
  
"You?" She snorted in disbelief. "You hate getting your paws wet."  
  
Axel shrugged, flicking his tail. "We are living next to a couple of lakes, you know. We might as well get some use out of them." He hesitated and shuffled his paws. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair if you were the only one doing any hunting."  
  
Petra purred. "Alright then, you big orange furball. You go do your fishing. Just don't shed all over here while I'm trying to hunt."  
  
"Oh." Axel glanced away in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I'll meet you at the den later, then?"  
  
Petra nodded. "Right. See you then."  
  
~-~

  
  
"Fox-dung!" Petra hissed as the squirrel she had been trying to catch raced up a tree and chittered angrily at her from its perch. She glared up at it and huffed. She was normally so good at hunting, but it seemed that the prey was better than ever at getting away. Maybe the cold had slowed down their movements? _Even Axel's out and about now,_  she thought.  _But I've always been the fastest out of the two of us. What are we going to do if I can't catch anything for us to eat?_  
  
A high-pitched cry cut through the forest, interrupting her thoughts. Petra froze, wondering what it was. It came again, louder this time.  
  
"Help me! Please!"  
  
_Another cat!_  But it wasn't Axel's voice. No, this sounded much younger, and unfamiliar.   
  
Maybe she shouldn't go running into trouble or towards strange cats, but still... She couldn't ignore a cry for help. Deciding that she'd see whatever the problem is first, she ran in the direction the cries were coming from, till she had come right to the edge of a thunderpath.   
  
She stared out across it, shocked to see a tiny kit curled up right between where the monsters passed in two different directions. Across the thunderpath, a housefolk was yelling something, but not daring to cross.  
  
"Hold on!" Petra shouted to the kit, who stared at her in surprise. Another monster rumbled past the kit, and they flinched, but as soon as it had passed and Petra saw that there were no more coming between her and the kit, she darted forwards and snagged him by the scruff before running back to her side. And just in time too, because as soon as her paws were back on grass, another monster roared past.   
  
She set the kit down next to her and began looking him over for injuries. He was a funny looking thing, being a brown tabby with a whitish-grey face and black flecks across his cheeks. "Are you alright?" she asked him.   
  
"Yeah, I think so." The kit rose to his feet. "I was trying to get away from the Twoleg and wound up on the thunderpath. You saved me!"  
  
"Twoleg? You mean the housefolk?" Petra tilted her head to the side, deciding to remember this. "Why were you trying to get away from them? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't let him get close enough!" The kit puffed his fur indignantly. "Bubblestream says that it's against the warrior code to get involved with Twolegs, even though Silverpaw says that the warrior code means nothing without warriors, but Bubblestream and Boulderfang are warriors, so Windkit says we should still follow it!"  
  
Petra stared blankly at the kit. "Sorry... What?"  
  
The kit rolled his eyes. "I said 'Bubblestream says that it's against the-'"  
  
Petra slapped her tail over the kit's mouth before he could go on like that again. "No, sorry, I mean... Slow down. First of all, could you tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Skykit," he said, puffing his chest as he introduced himself.   
  
"Skykit, huh?" Petra purred in amusement at the kit's unusual name. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Petra. I've been living between the lakes with my friend Axel."  
  
"Petra? Axel?" The kit's face scrunched up. "Those are weird names."  
  
"No more unusual than Skykit," Petra teased lightly, flicking the kit's shoulder with her tail.  
  
"Skykit's a great name," he insisted, bouncing on his paws a bit. "It's a clan name, and we're what's left of the clans!"  
  
"Clans, huh?" The word seemed unusual to Petra, but she figured it was some kit game and shrugged it off. "Listen, it's starting to get late, and I should really get back home now so that Axel won't worry. I can help you find your family tomorrow, but why don't you stay with me and Axel tonight?"  
  
The kit seemed unsure, but eventually nodded. "Sure. And when we find Bubblstream, she and Boulderfang can tell you about the clans! But not Silverpaw because he's a meanie and thinks it's pointless."  
  
Petra chuckled. "Alright, that sounds like a plan. Stay close to me, alright?"   
  
Skykit nodded, and the two began the trek back to the lakes, stopping to pick up the mouse Petra had caught earlier. As the approached, Petra caught a glimpse of bright orange clambering onto the shore, dragging something silver in its mouth and dripping water all over the place. Petra's jaw dropped when she realized who it was. "Axel?!"  
  
The ginger tom shook out his fur, splashing water all over both her and Skykit, making the kit squeal. "Surprised?" he asked, setting his fish next to the small pile he had already. "I am too. But fishing here is really easy, once you get the hang of it."  
  
Skykit's eyes sparkled. "You're fishing cats! Just like Seaclan!"  
  
Axel stared at the kit, then at Petra. "Uh... Who's this?"  
  
Right. Petra still hadn't introduced them yet. "Axel, this is Skykit. Skykit, this is Axel. We've been living by the lake together for a while now since we were separated from our housefolk, and this is the first time Axel has dared to get more than his paws wet voluntarily." She cast an accusatory look at the tom, who just flicked an ear at her.  
  
"So you're Skykit?" He gave the kit a brief nod. "Interesting name. But uh... What'll you do when you're not a kit anymore? I mean, you're already kind of big."  
  
"Bubblestream says we'll get to decide," said Skykit. "We don't really live in a clan, so we can't be real apprentices like Silverpaw, or be real warriors."  
  
Axel looked at the kit blankly and exchanged a look with Petra. "Er... I can't say I understand, but we can get you back to... Bubblestream, you said? We can get you back to them tomorrow. In the meantime, help yourself."  
  
"Okay!" Skykit picked up Petra's mouse and thanked Axel in a muffled voice, before trotting under the shelter of a willow tree to eat it.  
  
Axel purred as he watched the kit walk away. "I remember when you were that small," he meowed to Petra.  
  
"You do?" Petra blinked at the ginger tom. "I barely remember anything from back then!"  
  
"You were very rambunctious," said Axel. "I was barely able to keep up with all that energy, and all you wanted to do was fight me. Our housefolk had to break us up all the time because the noise upset them."  
  
"Oh yeah." Petra purred at the memory. "I think they thought you were going to hurt me, but you're the least threatening cat I know."  
  
"Hey!" Axel gave her a shove. "At least I can fish enough to last us for a long time, while all you've managed is to catch one mouse and almost get yourself bitten by a snake."  
  
"Then teach me," said Petra, settling next to the water. "Show me how it's done, oh mighty fisher." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images in this chapter were taken way backat the start of my challenge, before I learned how to get low to the ground for a proper screenshot and had enough foliage to make things look pretty. Heck, this is back before I added the mod for the cats' eyes. 
> 
> Petra and Axel are both based on real cats. Axel is my ESA, and Petra is a barn cat and the sister of my younger cat Simba. I did my best to do them justice, though the only one who really looks like his cat self is Axel.
> 
> I've also provided a bird's eye view of the territory [here](https://img05.deviantart.net/f7ca/i/2017/173/3/a/screenshot_28_by_cursednocturne-dbdnyg2.jpg)


	3. Chapter 2 (Silverpaw)

"You're doing well, Silverpaw. Again."  
  
Silverpaw gritted his teeth and lunged at Boulderfang again. The sun had barely even begun to rise, and his former mentor was already having him go over battle moves.  _As if I haven't had more than enough time to master them in the first place._  
  
Still, he could understand why the large brown tabby was being so tough on him this morning, considering one of his kits had gone missing. He and Bubblestream had been distraught, searching all around their makeshift camp for Skykit. It wasn't until Windkit had admitted that he and Skykit had been playing too close to a group of Twolegs that they realized their search might be in vain. If Skykit had been taken by a Twoleg, there was almost no hope of getting him back.  
  
...Or at least, Boulderfang didn't seem to think it was worth the risk. Silverpaw kicked at his mentor's belly harder at the thought. Oh, he knew that the larger tabby wouldn't give up looking for his kit, but the way he was bound to go about it...  
  
 _Like you're any better._  
  
Without thinking, he unsheathed his claws, only to be knocked away by the older tom. "Watch it," Boulderfang growled. "You're too distracted right now. You have to stay focused."  
  
"Like you're not distracted either," said Silverpaw, shaking out the dirt from his pale fur. He watched as Boulderfang bristled at his comment, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He wasn't really a kit anymore, and if the clans were still around, he'd have become a warrior moons ago. Boulderfang had even said he was ready for his assessment days before...  _it_  happened. By all means, he was a warrior in all but name. He shouldn't have to act as less than an equal to his mentor.  
  
Boulderfang seemed to know it too, and Silverpaw watched as the older cat forced himself to calm down and flick an ear in what he assumed was a dismissive manner. "You're dismissed, Silverpaw. Go and catch something to eat."  
  
Silverpaw nodded, but turned his mentor's words over in his head as he walked away.  _Are we really so far gone from being Clan cats now that we'll ignore part of the warrior code just to feed ourselves? What happened to feeding queens and kits first?_  
  
He settled himself next to a pond close to their den, watching the water intently until a fish swam close enough for him to try and snag with his claw. He attempted to catch it by the gills, but missed by a claw-length, only succeeding in splashing water everywhere. He gritted his teeth. He knew he'd lost his edge, but being unable to feed himself, let alone the cats he was living with...  
  
"You aren't having any luck either?"  
  
Silverpaw whirled to see Bubblestream behind him. The grey she-cat padded over to sit next to him, staring longingly at the water. "The warmer weather's what's attracting the Twolegs," she said. "They've been scaring away the prey. I'm not sure if this will be a good home for us anymore. Especially after Skykit... I don't want the same happening to Windkit."  
  
"I noticed too," said Silverpaw. Like every other living thing, Twolegs seemed to come out more after Leaf-bare, with all their loud cries and heavy footfalls scaring away all the prey from here to Twolegplace. And for some reason, this place was crawling with them more than their old home ever had. Speaking of which... "Do you think it's safe to go back?"  
  
"I've been wondering about that too," said Bubblestream, tucking her paws underneath herself. "It's been moons now. The kits- Windkit is old enough to travel, and after so long, I doubt Bone will ever think to search for us there. The old territory is so close by... I've longed for my kits to see it."  
  
Silverpaw murmured in agreement. Bone or no Bone, the old territory was home. "If you want, I could scout it. I can make sure it's safe."  
  
"Not alone," said Bubblestream quickly. "I'll come with you."  
  
"What about Windkit?" asked Silverpaw, looking at her in surprise.  
  
Bubblestream got to her paws. "I'll ask Boulderfang to look after him," she said. "I know I can count on him to protect him."  
  
~-~  
  
The Thunderpath was quiet at this time of day, though that did nothing to lessen the stench of it. The foul smell burned Silverpaw's nostrils as he and Bubblestream stood beside it.  _At least we don't have to worry about monsters right now._  
  
"So you remember the plan?" The older she-cat looked his way.  
  
"I check the hunting grounds between the Willow Lakes and the Great Lake, you check the camp."  
  
Bubblestream nodded to him. "Then I'll meet you in camp after we make sure everything is safe." With a wave of her tail, she turned and walked further up the Thunderpath for a better place to cross to get to the camp.  
  
Taking a breath, Silverpaw glanced both ways. There were no monsters to be seen or heard. Glad that the danger was minimized, he raced across, scraping his paws on the hard dark stone, until finally...  _Grass!_  
  
The silver tabby purred and inhaled the scent of his old home. In the distance, he could see the Willow Lakes and the path that led between them. He could smell the heather and the cherry trees and the clean water. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even smell...  _other cats?_  
  
In fact, if his nose wasn't wrong, there was even one nearby, and not a scent he recognized. He supposed that this could be a good sign. He knew by heart the scents of just about every cat with connections to Bone. Still, that didn't mean the cat that was here was not an enemy. Just to be sure, he crept closer silently, keeping his scent downwind so that he could sneak up on the cat, friend or foe.  
  
Harsh cawing filled the air, and Silverpaw had to duck as a bird took off and flew right overhead, being pursued by a bright ginger tom, who then crashed right into Silverpaw.  
  
Silverpaw was ready to sink his claws into his would-be attacker, but the tom was quick to jump off of him. "Woah, sorry," he said, ducking his head in an apologetic manner. "I didn't see you there. I was chasing that bird, but I think I spooked it, so... Um..."  
  
"You were going about it wrong," said Silverpaw. He didn't know this cat, but they seemed harmless enough. Especially if they couldn't even catch a bird the right way. "You have to be completely silent, and make sure your prey can't smell you. Unlike other prey, birds can fly, so you have to be quick to catch them, too. Maybe jump to block an aerial escape, rather than chasing them down."  
  
"Ooh." The tom's yellow-green eyes lit up. "That makes a lot of sense. No wonder Petra and I haven't been doing well recently." He ducked his head again. "I'm Axel, by the way. My sister and I have been living here for a while now."  
  
"I'm Silverpaw. It's a pleasure." It was a bit of a stretch to say that, but Silverpaw figured it would be better to befriend the cats that lived here now rather than antagonize them. "So it's just you and your sister?"  
  
The tom didn't answer his question right away, however, instead looking at him with wide, curious eyes. "You're Silverpaw? You're one of the cats we've been trying to find!"  
  
 _Uh oh._ Silverpaw had to keep from taking a step back at those words. He didn't think the ginger tabby was capable of harm, but he knew better than to assume. "And who told you to find me?"  
  
"Skykit," Axel said. "Petra rescued him from the middle of the Thunderpath a few days ago, and we've been trying to find his family. He mentioned you as one of them."  
  
Oh. "Skykit and I aren't kin," Silverpaw tried to explain. "But Bubblestream and Boulderfang have been worried sick about him!"  
  
"You don't have to be kin to be family," said Axel. "Petra's like a sister to me, and we don't share blood at all." He flicked his tail. "Come on. You can come see him at our camp."  
  
"Camp?" Silverpaw hesitated before asking his question. "You wouldn't happen to be living in a clearing between the lakes sheltered by willow trees, would you?"  
  
"We are." The tom looked nervous for a moment. "Is that a problem? I mean, there's signs of other cats that used to live there, and it's a great place, so I don't know what drove them all out."  
  
"It was us." At Axel's alarmed look, Silverpaw corrected himself. "We used to live there. Me and Boulderfang and Bubblestream. This place used to be our home."  
  
~-~

  
  
Just as Axel had said, Skykit was in the old camp, eating a large fish that had been caught recently. Bubblestream had already arrived and spoken to Petra, and was now teaching her how to catch a fish properly. Although, if Silverpaw were to be honest, the pretty grey tabby's technique was rather efficient as well.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," he told Skykit, bending to touch noses with the kit.  
  
"Of course I'm alright," said Skykit. "I'm a warrior, and warriors are tough!"  
  
"You won't be a warrior if you can't even fight," teased Silverpaw, falling into a crouch. Skykit was quick to recognize the challenge and pounced on him with a squeal. Silverpaw purred as he batted gently at the kit. He'd missed the rambunctious kit's company.  
  
The two wrestled like this for a while, until Skykit jumped off him with a cry of "Windkit!"  
  
Confused, Silverpaw got to his paws, only to feel his jaw drop as he saw Boulderfang approach with the larger of the two kits at his side. "You're here?"  
  
"Of course," said Boulderfang, sitting next to Silverpaw as he fondly watched the two kits play with each other. "We met a rogue who said he saw a kit that looked just like Windkit. When he told me where he saw them, I had to come."  
  
The words seemed innocent enough alone, but Silverpaw recognized the rogue's scent on Boulderfang's pelt and immediately bristled. "You didn't."  
  
Boulderfang gave him a pointed look. "He came to us. He approached Windkit first."  
  
Silverpaw gave a low hiss and struggled to calm himself. "Are you sure he won't cause us trouble here?"  
  
"Not yet," Boulderfang admitted, looking regretful.  _And he should!_ "But he knows we're not a threat. We're just doing what we have to in order to keep those we care about safe."  
  
Silverpaw felt sick and got to his paws. "You can say that," he said. "But I was just dragged into this I want no part of it."   
  
Boulderfang cast his eyes downward and murmured an apology, but Silverpaw ignored it, instead heading out of the camp to the hunting grounds.  
  
And then he received yet another shock as he saw Axel and Petra sitting next to their brightly colored catches, with Bubblestream purring next to them. He struggled to find words. He'd only heard of these, never seen them! "Is that..?"  
  
"A rainbow beetle and a rainbow snail," purred Bubblestream. "The rarest healing items to be found, and can even prevent death!"  
  
"It's just a beetle and a snail," said Petra, pawing at her own catch. "Are they really that important?"  
  
"Of course," said Bubblestream, nodding vigorously. "Come on, let's get these to the medicine cat den in case we need them."  
  
Axel tilted his head. "Medicine cat? What's that?"  
  
Silverpaw chose to answer, having found the ability to speak once again. "They're a cat that uses plants to heal sickness or injuries, and can even commune with Starclan. They're very important to any group of cats."  
  
He noticed how Petra wrinkled her nose, but Axel seemed fascinated by the idea. Bubblestream explained more to them about the medicine cat's role in a clan, but Silverpaw's attention was drawn to the seemingly innocuous bugs on the ground. Despite what Boulderfang had been doing, this had to be a good sign. Maybe even one from Starclan itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel inhaled the aroma of the plants around him. He didn't recognize the place he was in, but that didn't matter, when there were so many strange and new plants to discover. Who knew what they did, and they all looked so tasty too! He wasn't sure which one to try first.  
  
A rustle behind him caught his attention, and he turned around. He barely caught sight of the tip of a grey-brown tail disappearing behind a bush, shaking its branches. Axel opened his mouth to call after the cat, but his attention was drawn to the shrub instead. The branches were very woody, with bright green leaves, and large bunches of white flowers. The smell wasn't too distinctive, but there wasn't any harm in seeing what it tasting like, right?  
  
He parted his jaws to try and bite off a stem of the shrub, but everything seemed to disappear around him before he could. Instead, he found himself in an unfamiliar den with two cats he didn't recognize. One of them lay in a bed of moss, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes. Axel stared in shock. Was this cat... dying?  
  
The other cat approached with a stem of the plant in their mouth, setting it on the ground and gently placing a paw on the sick cat's flank. "I've brought you some greenleaf," the cat said softly. "Do you think you can chew it yourself, or do you need me to do it for you?"  
  
Weakly, the sick cat raised their head to look at the plant, but they couldn't keep it up for long and they collapsed once again. Axel wanted to rush forward and help, but his paws felt rooted to the ground. The cat who had brought the plant began chewing it into a pulp, and as Axel watched he could see that they were being careful not to swallow any of it themselves.   
  
Axel watched as the cat helped the weaker one to eat and swallow the fully chewed plant, stroking their throat gently until they could swallow. He didn't think it would be too pleasant of a process, but these cats wouldn't do this for no reason, right?  
  
Finally, the sick cat's breathing began to even out, and they seemed more relaxed. The cat that had healed them began to say something, but Axel couldn’t make it out, and the world around him blurred as he woke up.  
  
~-~  
  
Silverpaw had been the one to wake him up. Axel grumbled and glared at the pale tabby in annoyance, taking note that Petra was already awake and close behind him. "Come on," the evil waker-upper said, prodding him with a paw. "I'm going to show you someplace special today."  
  
"Someplace special?" Axel stretched and looked over at Petra. "Does he mean another clan thing?"  
  
The grey she-cat shrugged. "I suppose so," she said. Over the past several days, the former "Clan cats" had been showing them around the territory, where the best hunting places were, and the easiest places to fish, and which dens belonged to which group of cats. Axel had done his best to take it all in, but there were some things that went over his head. He supposed you'd have to grow up in a clan learning these kinds of things to understand it all.  
  
Axel got to his feet and shook out his scruffy ginger pelt, sending some loose fur flying. "Are we leaving right now, then?"  
  
Silverpaw nodded. "Come on, this way."  
  
The three cats slipped out of camp through the rear entrance, close to where the medicine cat den was supposed to be, and ran along the side of the Willow Lakes. The sun was only just beginning to rise, and Axel almost wanted to stop and look at the reflection of the reddish orange light on the water. No matter how long he stayed here, he couldn't get enough of the beauty of the wild.  _Why did I ever hate the water as a kittypet? It's so beautiful!_  
  
They didn't stop, however, and kept running until another, much larger lake became visible in the distance. "There it is," called Silverpaw from his place in the lead. "The Great Lake! Cats from both clans would gather here every full moon to peacefully share news of whatever happened since the last Gathering."  
  
Axel stared at the huge body of water. He could certainly see where it got its name. He didn't think he'd ever seen so much water in one place his entire life.   
  
Silverpaw must have noticed his amazement, because the pale tom purred in amusement. "If you think this is huge, wait until you see the river, or the ocean!"  
  
"The ocean?" Petra's tail quivered with excitement at the thought. "Would you really take us to see it?"  
  
"Maybe eventually," said Silverpaw. "It's kind of far off, and-" He cut himself off as a loud thundering noise grew closer and closer, and his eyes widened in fear. "Everyone, move!" He gave Petra a shove closer to the water, but Axel stayed frozen in place as an enormous light-brown beast that seemed to have rocks for feet rushed towards him. He held his breath as the creature's feet missed his head by a mouse-length, before it raced past him.  
  
He let out the breath he'd been holding and turned towards Silverpaw. "What was that thing?!"  
  
"A horse," he said in reply. "They usually avoid us, but if you get under their hooves, they could crush you. Speaking of... Why didn't you get out of the way when I told you to?" He flicked his tail in annoyance.  
  
"I-I was scared," said Axel, licking his chest fur in embarrassment. "I was frozen, and I just... Sorry, I'll be more careful in the future."  
  
"You won't have a future if you aren't careful!" Silverpaw lashed his tail. "What were you even thinking?!"  
  
Petra shoved her way between the two toms, to Axel's relief. "That's enough," she said, looking at Silverpaw sternly. "It's not Axel's fault he's never seen a horse before. And now we know to be careful, right?" Axel nodded, and she went on. "Come on, Silverpaw. Why don't you and I go fishing? Axel can hunt along the shore. You can tell me more about these gatherings if you want."  
  
Silverpaw looked between Axel and his sister before sighing. "Alright. But Axel, please be careful. I don't think we could afford to lose you."

  
  
Axel looked at Silverpaw strangely, unsure what to think of those words, before shrugging and waving his tail as he left. It probably didn't matter. Silverpaw most likely just meant that everyone in the group needed to stay safe, including himself.  
  
He trekked along the shore of the lake a short distance, checking for the scent of prey. Farther out, he could see another cat, but he didn't think it was worth investigating. As long as that cat left him alone, he'd leave them alone.  
  
Movement caught his eye close to the edge of the lake. Axel's eye widened when he realized what it was.  _A snake!_  He knew it was dangerous to get close, especially since he didn't know if it was poisonous or not. Silverpaw's warning echoed in his ears for him to be careful, but still... it was foolish of him, he knew, but maybe there was a safe way to catch these snakes?   
  
He took a moment to deliberate on how best to go about it, and once he'd decided, he pounced, sinking his claws in deep behind the snake's head. The snake's body thrashed, but Axel held on, and sank his teeth into its throat until it stilled.  
  
Axel stared at his catch, pride filling him. He'd figured it out! The snake hadn't managed to bite him once! He wondered if any of the Clan cats knew how to catch a snake like that. And if he could perfect this skill, they'd never have to worry about snakes again.  
  
"Nice catch."  
  
Axel turned at the unfamiliar voice to see the strange cat from before standing behind him. She had short white fur like the lilies that grew out in the middle of the lake, and her fur was dappled with light patches of pale ginger. Her eyes were almost mesmerizing, with how dark and strange they were, being brown on the very edges, but blue close to her pupils. She spoke in a low voice, and watched him intently.   
  
"Er, thanks," he said. "But, to be honest, I've never caught a snake before. This was my first try."  
  
"But you still caught it." She bent to sniff at the coppery colored snake. "It does closely resemble a copperhead, but fortunately it is not. And you still managed to catch it without being bitten."  
  
"That's what I was hoping for," said Axel. "But, um... If it was a copperhead, would it still be safe to eat?"  
  
The white she-cat looked up at him with an amused twinkle in her eye. "Yes," she said softly. "But you'd have to take extra care not to be bitten."  
  
Axel licked at his chest fur sheepishly. "Right." He struggled to find something to say. This she-cat certainly seemed to know a thing or two about living in the wild. It would be nice to have her around. Not that he doubted the Clan cats, but they seemed so... rigid in their ways. A different view might be refreshing. "My name is Axel," he told her. "What's yours?"  
  
"I am Boo," she replied, curling her tail over her paws. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She tilted her head to the side. "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Do you live someplace close by?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Axel waved his tail in the direction he had come from. "I live with a small group over between the Willow Lakes."  
  
"The Willow Lakes? Isn't that where the Clan cats once resided?"   
  
"Well, yeah," said Axel. "But Petra and I started living there after we were separated from our housefolk, and now a bunch of other cats who used to live there came back and are staying with us."  
  
"I see." Boo looked out over the Great Lake. "It must be nice to live in a group. I imagine you all look after one another. There's safety in numbers, after all."  
  
Axel looked at her carefully. "Then, you live alone?"  
  
Boo nodded. "Such is the life of a rogue."  
  
Axel hesitated. The camp seemed busy enough as it was, but maybe... "You could come stay with us."  
  
The white cat's head turned to him, dark eyes wide with surprise. "Stay with you?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Axel nodded. "You seem to know a bit about living in the wild already, and it would be nice to have more cats with us. Like you said, there's safety in numbers, so... The more the merrier, I guess?"  
  
Boo was silent for a moment, staring at Axel with an unreadable expression, before she purred in amusement. "I suppose that's true. Alright. I accept your offer.

  
  
~-~  
  
Silverpaw had been reluctant to let Boo come back with them, but Petra had been more than happy to have another cat in their little group. Boo's offer to help carry the fish they had caught also helped to win the pale tabby over, to Axel's relief. And Boo's presence helped to distract him from Axel's snake.  
  
The sun was just starting to set by the time they had all returned to camp. Axel's stomach growled, and he was just about to take a bite out of a frog when Bubblestream raced towards him. "Axel! We need your help!"  
  
Axel got to his feet, confused by the grey she-cat's desperation. "What is it? Did something happen?"  _Why me, and not one of the others?_  
  
"It's Boulderfang," she meowed. "He collapsed and he's barely been able to get up at all!"  
  
The sick cat from Axel's dream pushed itself to the surface of his memory. "Take me to him," he said. Bubblstream nodded and led him towards a nest close to the nursery, where Boulderfang lay. Just as Axel had feared, the large brown tom's condition was the same as the cat from his dream. He racked his brain, trying to remember the name of the herb the other cat had used. "I know how to fix this! Do we have any... Um... Greenleaf! Do we have any greenleaf?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Bubblestream, watching Axel with a serious expression. "What does it look like? Describe it for me."  
  
"It doesn't smell much like anything," said Axel, remembering the plant from his dream. "It has bright green leaves and grows on a bush, and a woody stem, and thick bunches of tiny white flowers. Are there any plants like that around here?"  
  
Bubblestream nodded. "I think I know what's you're talking about. I'll go find some," she said, before racing away.   
  
Axel stayed seated next to Boulderfang, keeping an eye on the larger cat. His breathing was clearly labored, but Boulderfang was a strong cat. He had to pull through. He ignored the hunger he was feeling, worried that if he left Boulderfang's side he'd suddenly take a turn for the worse.  
  
Eventually, Bubblestream returned with several stems of the plant clamped between her jaws. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yes!" Axel exclaimed, taking the plant from her. "Thanks so much! This should help a lot!" He placed the plant in front of Boulderfang, remembering that the cat in the dream hadn't chewed the greenleaf into a pulp right away. "Do you think you can chew this yourself, or do you need help to?"  
  
Boulderfang lifted his head, and for a moment Axel worried that he'd collapse the way the sick cat from his dream had. But, much to his relief, Boulderfang was able to chew the plant without any assistance. Axel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the large cat swallow. Boulderfang was going to be fine.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Bubblestream. "I knew you'd know what to do."  
  
Axel hesitated. "Well, it was luck mostly. I had a dream where a cat had the same problem and that was the plant another cat used to heal them."  
  
He expected Bubblestream to get angry about him relying on a dream to know what herb would heal her mate, but instead she watched him with a look of awe in her eyes. "You had a vision about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'd call it a vision, exactly," said Axel. "Like I said, it was just luck."  
  
But Bubblestream shook her head. "No, that couldn't be luck. It had to be Starclan." Her eyes shone. "They're still watching over us, even now."  
  
Axel had no response to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Boulderfang stretched out in the early morning sunlight, relishing the way it felt to finally be moving again. Having a cat like Axel around was a huge help. Medicine cat or not, it was bound to be useful having a cat who could use healing herbs if someone was sick or injured. It was a shame Bubblestream kept hounding the poor tom over some dream he'd had about what herb to use.  
  
Axel kept insisting that it had been luck and, well... Boulderfang really wanted to believe him. It would be so much  _safer_  if it had been luck. And if it hadn't, well... Axel just need encouragement to keep thinking that, no matter what was said in the dreams. It should be simple enough. After all, a cat raised outside the clans would likely think dreams were just that- dreams. And they had to be! The clans were gone, so why would Starclan send some former kittypet a vision of any kind?  
  
He shook his pelt out, as though he could get rid of that train of thought by doing so. It was nothing to worry about. Still, just to make sure, maybe he could talk to Silverpaw about paying  _them_  a visit. That, in and of itself, would be a risk, but one he was willing to take to make sure they would stay safe.  
  
But that could come later. Right now, he ought to get something to eat. The she-cats had all left to form a hunting patrol, so now Boulderfang, Silverpaw, and Axel were left behind to take care of the kits, who were still sleeping.  
  
He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Axel and Silverpaw were already eating together. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
It was Silverpaw that replied. "Not at all," he said, pulling his fish over to make room for the large tom.   
  
Boulderfang selected a long snake from the pile and sat down with it. "You're a good hunter, Axel," he said as he began to tuck into it. "It's not any cat that can perfect hunting snakes so effortlessly."  
  
"T-Thanks." The ginger tom licked his chest fur in embarrassment. "But I haven't perfected it yet."  
  
"It's still a useful skill," said Boulderfang with a shrug. "You're a cat of many talents."  
  
Axel paused. "You mean like healing, and having dreams." It was more a statement than a question, and Boulderfang flinched at his tone.  
  
"No," he said quickly. "I mean, yes, the healing is useful, but dreams really are just that- dreams. There's no deeper meaning to them."  
  
Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because now Axel looked slightly panicked. "If that's true, then I could have killed you with that greenleaf! I just assumed it would work because of some meaningless dream!"  
  
"That's not what he meant," said Silverpaw quickly, glaring at Boulderfang briefly as he laid his tail against Axel's flank. "What he means to say is that you shouldn't feel pressured into a role you don't want. If you don't want to be a... a cat that heals and interprets dreams, then you don't have to be one."  
  
Boulderfang nodded to Silverpaw, grateful for the clarification.  
  
"Thanks," said Axel, looking relieved. "But it's true, though. If I hadn't had that dream, I wouldn't have been able to heal you, Boulderfang. And there's nobody else who can, either. If anyone else gets sick, I have to at least try to help, right?"  
  
Boulderfang could only shrug, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach, even though a part of him was relieved that the ginger cat would continue to help out as a healer. "Well, don't feel like you have to drop everything else you want to do for it. Just saying."  
  
Axel thanked him again, but Boulderfang dismissed it with a wave of his tail. If Axel was going to keep this up, he'd have to figure something out. The risk was too great.

  
  
~-~  
  
"Windkit's going to be fine," said Axel, with Boulderfang hovering behind him. Curled up in a pair of nests in the medicine den lay Bubblestream and Windkit, both of whom had taken ill, although the ginger tom had already been working with the fluffy brown kit. "His condition was the same as yours. It's a good thing I had greenleaf already. But with Bubblestream... I don’t know what to do. I don't recognize these symptoms."  
  
As if in response, Bubblestream began coughing, before speaking in a hoarse voice. "I'm fine, really. It’s just a cough."  
  
"It's not just a cough," Boulderfang exclaimed. "You can barely get out of your nest! What if it's whitecough, or even greencough?!"  
  
Bubblestream gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Then Axel will just have to help me, right?"  
  
Axel hesitated, but nodded. "Of course. I don't want to see any cat sick. I-I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll have a dream tonight, or something."  
  
Boulderfang longed to go forward and press his muzzle against his mate's flank, but he knew better than to do so to a sick cat. Instead, he leaned forward slightly and spoke. "You're a strong cat, Bubblestream. I know you'll be alright in Axel's care." He nodded to the ginger tom, then slipped out of the den. Night was falling, and he knew he'd have to start moving if he wanted to get to his destination before moonhigh.  
  
He waved his tail, catching Silverpaw's attention, and headed for the back entrance to the camp, by the dirtplace. The pale tabby tom joined him shortly, teal eyes narrowed. "Boulderfang, what's going on? Why do we need to talk... here?" His nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
The larger tom sighed, shuffling his paws. "Silverpaw... I think it's time we told  _them_. About where we are, I mean."  
  
Silverpaw's eyes glinted in anger, but then he sighed heavily, as though struggling to stay calm. "I figured this was coming. But I hoped..." The younger cat shook his head, and looked back to Boulderfang. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Boulderfang wanted to tell him no, but the silver tabby was not technically his apprentice anymore. He had every right to make his own decisions. "Alright," he said. "But keep an eye out. We're heading into dangerous territory."  
  
"Like I don't know that," Silverpaw grumbled, but he didn't protest.  
  
As they left, Boulderfang found he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched, but he dismissed it. It just had to be nerves from what he was doing.  
  
The feeling only grew the farther they traveled from their home territory. Boulderfang was sure he saw the pale violet eyes of Time staring coldly at him from the shadows near the Great Lake, and the grey-brown pelt of Nya dart under a bush as they neared Twolegplace. And while he didn't see them, he was almost certain that other informants for Bone were around, lurking around the ruins of the abandoned Twoleg nest right on the outskirts of Twolegplace.  
  
The grass around here would grow long, and some of it tickled Boulderfang's nose, causing him to sneeze. He noticed Silverpaw glare at him briefly, again, but chose to ignore it. For now, they would wait until they were noticed. It wouldn't be long now. He just hoped it would be a decent cat, and not one of the more... zealous ones.  _And of course, not Bone. Please not Bone._  
  
Nearby, a bush rustled as a powerful grey and white tom pushed his way through the leaves. "Boulderfang," the tom greeted him, deep voice rumbling in his chest. The cat was an intimidating creature, well-muscled with eerie bi-colored eyes, one a bright orange and the other a stormy blue. The right side of his face was intact, but the left side had long since been torn to shreds, and Boulderfang had to wonder how his eye was still intact.   
  
"Scar." Boulderfang dipped his head in respect, Silverpaw mimicking his actions behind him. "I... Er, it's... been a while?" The scarred tom did not respond, so Boulderfang went on. "We- that is, my family and I... Well... We've returned to living by the lakes."  
  
The silence seemed to stretch on forever until Scar spoke again. "You mean the Clan camp?"  
  
"Y-Yes." Boulderfang flinched. "B-But we're not reforming the clans, I promise! I-I'm making sure of that!"  
  
Scar's expression almost seemed to soften, but Boulderfang knew that Bone's second-in-command was not a cat to lower his guard around. "I know that, Boulderfang. You'd do anything to protect your family, after all."  
  
 _He's threatening us!_  The tabby tom swallowed and nodded. "Right, I-I would." He wondered if he should mention Axel and Petra to the larger tom, but decided against it. He'd have to figure out something better to say before he could even try. "T-That's all I have to say this time."  
  
"Then you may go," said Scar, and he turned to leave.  
  
But before he could disappear from view, Boulderfang called out. "Wait!" Scar paused, and Boulderfang went on. "Can- Can you tell me how Ratface is?"  
  
Scar's expression was completely unreadable. "She's taking care of her kit," he said. "But I'll tell her you said hello." With that, he left.  
  
Boulderfang let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and Silverpaw pressed up against his side. "Come on," the younger tom said. "Let's get home. We did what we came to do. And I don't want to stay here another second."  
  
"Right," Boulderfang murmured. "You're right."  
  
 _But did I do the right thing?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the point where I first switched households in my challenge. Boulderfang was such a difficult cat for me to write, especially compared to Axel and Silverpaw.
> 
> The next four chapters are all in Bone's Gang, and that's when things start to get darker.


	6. Chapter 5 (Scar)

__

_It's a pity,_  thought Scar upon waking up and inhaling the sharp coldness of the air, a stark contrast to the warmth that had been there previously.  _New-leaf isn't always as warm as it's been the past few days._  
  
He stretched and padded out of his den. As usual, the gang was scattered throughout the abandoned Twoleg nest. He noticed Ratface and Sapphire were both out, most likely having left their kits with Phantom to go and hunt. It had taken a long time for Ratface to be comfortable with the idea of leaving Hawk with another cat after the loss of Fang, but the former clan cat trusted the fluffy pale ginger queen. And as for Sapphire, it wasn't much of a surprise. Despite having had two litters and two mates in the past, mothering did not come naturally to the blue she-cat.  
  
And speaking of Phantom, he noticed her lying next to the nest where the two kits were curled up, with Max dabbing at her fur with what appeared to be a smashed-up cockroach, with tiny Hawk watching intently. "That doesn't look too pleasant," he commented, approaching the black and white tom.  
  
Max glanced up at Scar with wide bi-colored eyes before relaxing. "Oh, no, it's not really," he said. "But someone has to take care of Phantom's fleas. It'd be a lot easier with mousebile or some fresh lavender, but with the sudden frost there's none to be found." He turned his attention back to Phantom's fleas and muttered under his breath. "I was supposed to be out hunting, but no, her fleas are more important than feeding everyone!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for not having short fur like everyone else," the ginger she-cat meowed. "It's not my fault I was born so beautiful."  
  
Scar resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned his attention to his son. "Have you been behaving yourself today, Hawk?"  
  
The tiny calico tom nodded. "Yep. Max's been showing me how all this healing stuff works. It's pretty cool." Hawk shuffled his paws, looking like he had something else to say. "Um... Can we talk?"  
  
The large tom nodded and flicked his tail for Hawk to follow. Scar half-heard Phantom mention something about him being a decent father, but only acknowledged her comment with a flick of his ear. He was one of the cats in charge of the gang, and since Bone clearly wasn't going to do it, someone had to check on the cats and hear them out. Sure, there were merits in having cats fear you, but that couldn't secure their loyalty for certain. "What did you need to tell me, Hawk?"  
  
Hawk glanced around, clearly nervous, before speaking. "I-I had a weird dream," he said.  
  
"Oh?" Scar tilted his head to the side.  _A nightmare, probably._  That would fall under something to do with emotional stuff, and Scar wasn't exactly good with that. "Why didn't you talk to Ratface about it?"  
  
"Because the cats in my dream knew  _you_ ," said Hawk, looking up at his father with wide green eyes. "I met two other kits, Fang and Leaf, and Leaf looked just like Moon, and there were grown cats too, and one of them said she was kin. Her name was Honey, and she said she was watching over you."  
  
 _Honey._  Scar felt as though he'd been frozen to the spot. "How... How do you know about Honey?"  
  
"I told you," said Hawk, sounding annoyed. "She was in my dream!"  
  
"But she coundn't be," Scar found himself blurting out. "She's dead! And so is Fang, and Leaf!"  
  
Hawk flinched as Scar's tone, and Scar regretted it for a brief moment, but it had been the truth. Those cats were dead. It's not as of... as if Starclan itself would have come and spoken to his son, if Starclan even existed.  
  
"I-I can describe her," Hawk stammered. "She- She was grey with patches of orange on her, and she had pretty blue eyes. I-I know it was just a dream, but I'd never heard of her before. And you clearly knew her. So, see I'm not making things up!"  
  
Scar eyed Hawk carefully, watching as the little calico tom cowered under his gaze, before sighing. "You must not tell any other cat about these dreams, Hawk," he said. "If you're really having them... It's not safe."  
  
"Why not?" Hawk leaned forwards. "Why isn't it safe?"  
  
"Just... Cats have died over these kinds of dreams," said Scar. "Dreams of dead cats have led to wars and destruction. And I don't want you getting involved in that. Do you understand?"  
  
Hawk looked down sullenly, but nodded. "Yes, Scar," he said softly. "I... Thank you for listening."   
  
The large tom sighed as he watched his son pad away slowly. He didn't want to make Hawk scared of his own dreams, but if Bone were to find out about his dreams... He shuddered to think of what would happen.   
  
"Wow. That was pretty intense."  
  
Scar turned to see a young dark ginger and grey she-cat climbing down from a birch tree nearby. "Did you hear the whole thing, Moon?"  
  
"Well, maybe." Moon gave a shrug of her shoulders. "But what does it matter? It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Besides, they're just a kit's dreams, right? What harm could they do?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Scar murmured, turning to leave himself.  
  
"Wait." Moon quickly sprinted into his path. For such a young cat, she certainly didn't have any fear of him. Scar wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "I want to know... Did he really see Leaf? Because Leaf was dead before Hawk was born. How else would he know what my brother looked like?"  
  
Again, Scar froze, and he turned an icy glare on Moon. A small part of him hoped his mauled face would help make the look more intimidating to the young cat. "You are never to speak of this again. Not to me, not to Hawk, and not to anyone else. I hope that's clear to you." And without waiting for a response, he padded away, tail lashing.

  
  
~-~  
  
The sun had already begun to creep high overhead, though that did nothing to thaw the sudden frost, when alarmed cries began to rise from outside the abandoned Twoleg nest.   
  
 _What could it be now?_  Scar rushed toward the commotion, and came to a halt when he saw Max being supported between both Ratface and Sapphire, bleeding heavily from his shoulder and side. "What happened?!  
  
"Fox attack," said Ratface, starting to guide the injured tuxedo tom towards his den. "It came right into the middle of our territory. Sapphire and I managed to chase it off, but not before it got him."  
  
"I-I'll be fine," Max groaned, struggling towards his supply of herbs and pulling some out. "It's not fatal. I just... Cobwebs, right... And to prevent infection, some of these..."   
  
"Will you need a plasma beetle?" Scar, like most of the cats of the gang, knew the healing properties of the plasma beetle first hand.   
  
"No, I haven't lost too much blood yet." Max shook his head. "But if I need one, I've already got several in storage. For now, I just... need rest..."  
  
Ratface stepped forward once again. "I'll help him into his nest," she told Scar, brushing her tail along his flank. "He's a strong cat. He'll be fine."  
  
Scar nodded and left the den. The skinny tortoiseshell was a very kind cat. He knew she'd help Max to recover. In the meantime, he ought to see how Sapphire's hunting had gone.  
  
He found her by the fresh-kill pile, conversing quietly with her and Max's son Ice as they deposited the prey she and Ratface had caught. "You've certainly caught quite a lot," he meowed, looking over the prey.  
  
"Yes, it is a lot, isn't it?" Sapphire looked pleased with herself. "Duskfur and Phantom are out hunting now, but it wouldn't surprise me if they were just chatting out there. Ow!" She began licking herself where Ice had jabbed her with a paw.  
  
"They're good hunters too," Ice hissed. Scar watched in amusement as the younger cat called out his mother on her behavior. "Duskfur is good at catching snakes, and Phantom doesn't let all that fluff get in the way." The blue tom turned to him then. "Scar, tell me... Is my father alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine," said Scar. "He knows what he needs to recover, and Ratface is helping him."  
  
"Of course she is," Sapphire scoffed, ripping a piece of meat off a lizard and gulping it down. She had never gotten along with Ratface, which was a shame, considering the two she-cats were such good hunters. "I could be helping him too!"  
  
"Then why don't you?" asked Scar. "Ratface's skills could be better used for hunting. Or are you so adamant about not speaking to Max that you'd another cat show you up?"  
  
Ice snickered nearby as Sapphire looked around in embarrassment. "I-I'll go take over for her now," she mumbled, brushing past Scar.  
  
"Good job," the young tom meowed. "I can see how you and Bone took down the clans."  
  
Scar looked back to Ice, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know exactly what to say to get stubborn cats to do what you want. Or something like that. I don't know what the clans were like, but, you know. Pitting cats against each other to make them do what you want? Great tactic."  
  
"I'm not pitting Sapphire against Ratface," Scar protested, but the pointed look Ice was giving him made him pause.  _Is that what I'm doing? No, they already hated each other, I'm just using it to motivate them._  
  
He excused himself and stepped outside to get some fresh air. The chill felt almost foreboding, but such a feeling was not unfamiliar to Scar. Living in the gang led to a life with a foreboding nature in and of itself.  
  
It did not necessarily explain the feeling of something watching him from behind the bushes.


End file.
